


Moving Out

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [19]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Just Soft Moments, They are couple, also roommates, fluff (I gues), siyeon sulking, soft, yubin a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Yubin helps an unwilling Siyeon to pack her stuff.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Kudos: 22





	Moving Out

“Yubin! Can you help me with this?” Yubin left all the things she was doing and made her way to Siyeon.

“What is it?”

“Help me with these boxes, please?” Siyeon looks at her with pleading eyes and pouty lips, and Yubin chuckles at it as she really resembles the cat in Puss in Boots. 

“Stop pouting like that, you look ridiculous.” Yubin said. “Well, you still love me anyway.” Siyeon smiles and jumps gleefully when Yubin walks toward her and helps her with the boxes. 

“You know…” Siyeon just stands there watching Yubin help her picking up and stacking the boxes near the door, Yubin stops and looks at her, waiting for her to continue, “I will miss this.” She continues. 

“Hmm… You do know you can always visit.” Yubin said in a soft tone.

“But it’s not the same.” Yubin chuckled. “Well… this is life.” She said.

“True…” Siyeon sulk. “Hey, one more year until I graduate. Just one more year.” Yubin chuckled.

“You promise me that you will move in with me once you graduate, you better not break that promise and run away! I will hunt you until the end of the world!” Siyeon glared at her along with a cute pout.

“I won’t, I promised you and just one more year, I will be with you again.” Yubin took her hands, pulled her in for a soft peck. “And like I said, you can always visit.” another peck, resulting in a blushing red Siyeon. 

“You better!” Siyeon stomps her feet, softly pushing Yubin aside and just like the couple continue packing Siyeon’s stuff.


End file.
